


Aedan is an imbecile

by Iamama23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamama23/pseuds/Iamama23
Summary: Aedan proves his usefulness as usual. He's an assistant in the infirmary who was sent off to do a job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aedan is an original character that was designed in a rpg group , and I (and others) lovingly refer to him as worthless. He has become a bit of a joke but he's still loved.

“Where could he be?” the man muttered to himself. Once again his assistant was nowhere to be found. Not for the first time he wondered why he kept the boy around. He was constantly mixing up potions, repeatedly dropping supplies, and he made patients uncomfortable with his silent arrival. Just then he heard the infirmary door slam open, partly from the gusting wind and partly due to the man’s lack of catching it.  
“Sorry, sir,” came the mumbled apology.  
“You're late Aedan. Do you have it?” Aedan wordlessly handed over the package. The healer tore open the wrapping, dismayed to find the requested herbs damaged. If he had paid attention to the paper he would have noticed that it was dirty and torn, and the box was dented on one side.  
Sighing, the older gentleman began sorting them and putting them away. He could hear his assistant shuffling his feet in the background. It was as though he lacked any initiative to do his duties unless he was prompted.  
“You can change the bedding on the cot in the corner. The empty one.” Sad to say, but that last instruction was necessary. Too often he would try to change a cot that was occupied. ‘He really is useless,’ the man thought to himself.  
Once his task was completed, the old healer looked around for the young boy. ‘Now where did he go?’ He hadn't heard him leave but yet the room appeared void of the assistant. He was just about to call for him when he heard a faint noise. It sounded like...snoring? He was confounded.  
There were three patients currently being treated. One was unconscious, but that was by a spell. One was sitting up writing a letter. One was blankly staring at the ceiling. One was just a lump on the bed. Wait...that was four patients not three. With a sinking suspicion he silently moved to the fourth occupied cot. Pulling back the blanket he found his missing assistant.  
“What am I going to do with you?” he quietly asked him. He stared down at his son with a fond smile. He knew he should fire him, just as he also knew he wasn't going to. Tucking the young man in like he had when he was a child, the man left him to his dreams and checked on his other patients.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more one shots of Aedan later. I haven't decided yet.


End file.
